Lost and Found
by MeganTaylorCreates
Summary: How did Mistoffelees get to the junkyard? A story of heartbreak, abuse, betrayal and love.
1. Lost

**I do not own Cats.**

* * *

**Mistoffelees POV**

"Stay here you two, mummy and I will be back soon." My father, a tuxedo cat, said to me and my sister.

My mother, a pure white queen, kissed my sister Victoria and then she kissed me.

"Look after her Misto." My mother whispered to me. "I will mum." I promised her as I wrapped my arms around Victoria.

They nodded at us before shutting the cardboard box that we lived in. I could hear their footsteps slowly fading away.

Vitoria let out a small yawn. I smiled at her and held her close to me. I started to sing her a lullaby that I always sang her to help her fall asleep. She quickly fell asleep.

I watched her sleep for a while. She looked so beautiful when she slept.

All of a sudden, I hear the screeching of tyres and then a bang. My eyes widened and I poked my head outside the box.

Tears started falling from my eyes the second I poked my head outside the box. I was glad that Victoria was sleeping right now because if she saw what I saw then her heart would brake into a thousand pieces like mine just did.

I knew, when I saw the car driving away and the two flattened cats on the road, that I had lost them. I had lost my parents.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I'm sorry that it's a short chapter.**


	2. Hurt

**I do not own Cats.**

* * *

**Two months later**

Mistoffelees woke up in his bed one morning to his sisters worried eyes and his uncles angry eyes.

Mistoffelees sat bolt right up and stared with terrified eyes at his uncle.

"You!" Bustopher shouted making Misto shake with fright. "Y… Yes sir?" Mistoffelees stuttered.

Bustopher growled and slapped Mistoffelees across the face, making him fall off the bed.

Mistoffelees looked up at his uncle with tears falling from his eyes. He didn't understand why his uncle was hitting him all of a sudden. He looked at Victoria, who also had tears falling from her eyes.

Bustopher glared at Mistoffelees. "You are not a normal." He stormed off leaving Mistoffelees and Victoria alone in the room.

As soon as their uncle left the room Victoria knelt down by her brother and wrapped her arms around him. Mistoffelees cried into her white fur. "I… I don't understand."

Victoria sighed. "I think I do." Mistoffelees looked up at her with tear stained eyes. "What is it? What did I do?"

Victoria held her older brother close to her as she looked into his eyes. "It's your fur. It sparkling."

Mistoffelees looked down at his fur. Victoria was right. He was sparkling. "I… I…" Mistoffelees was speechless. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him.  
Two minutes ago, Mistoffelees had no idea why his own uncle decided to slap him. Now, he knew very well why.

_Flashback_

_It was a Saturday night and Bustopher Jones had invited many cats to his house for a party. Mistoffelees and Victoria were sitting next to their parents near the fireplace in the living room. Nearly all the guests had gathered in the living room of Bustopher Jones house. _

_Mistoffelees looked around at the different guests. He saw sitting on the sofa opposite them was a very big cat having a conversation with Bustopher Jones. He noticed three younger toms sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. He saw one of them was a maine coon who was flirting with some younger queens that were nearby. Next to the maine coon was a scarlet tom who had uncombed fur. He was looking down at the floor as if he didn__'__t want to be the party. Mistoffelees looked at the third cat and Mistoffelees noticed that this cat looked rather handsome. He was a silver tabby that had blue eyes and like Mistoffelees, he was also looking around at the different guests._

_Their eyes met and they just stared at each other for a few moments. Mistoffelees blushed when the silver tabby gave him a small smile. _

_Just then Mistoffelees cousin, a black and white patch tom named Alonzo, burst into the room. __"__Excuse me, father but I have some bad news.__"__ Bustopher sighed. __"__What is it Alonzo?__"_

_Everyone in the room stared at Alonzo. Mistoffelees noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the silver tabby was glancing at him every now and again._

"_The entertainment cancelled.__"__ Alonzo said. __"__Oh no, I was hoping they wouldn__'__t cancelled. Now how am I going to entertain our guests.__"__ Bustopher sighed._

_Mistoffelees father overheard this and started sparkling. He went up to Bustopher. __"__Maybe I could help?__"_

_Bustopher looked disgusted when he heard this. __"__No, no, no my dear brother. I don__'__t need your help.__"_

However Mistoffelees father didn

_'__t listen to Bustopher and started performing magic tricks for the guests._

_Mistoffelees grinned when he saw his dad started performing magic. Mistoffelees always loved it when his father performed magic._

_The silver tabby looked at the cat performing magic. He never seen a cat perform magic before. He smiled but not because of the cat performing magic but because of the small tuxedo tom that had a huge smile on his face._

_As the guests cheered and stared in amazement at Mistoffelees father, Bustopher Jones had a look of disgust on his face. He hated magic. He believed it was evil and shouldn__'__t happen. He was also a little jealous that his brother used his magic to steal the spotlight away from him. __'__If his son has magic then, I swear I will make his son__'__s life a living hell.__'__ Bustopher shot a glare at Mistoffelees before leaving the room._

_Unaware to Bustopher, Mistoffelees noticed the glare that Bustopher gave him. However unaware to Mistoffelees, so did a pair of blue eyes._

Mistoffelees sighed as he remembered that day. Victoria knew the day her brother was remembering. "I'm sorry Misto this happened to you." She sighed.

Mistoffelees looked up at her. "Don't be sorry Vicky. You have nothing to be sorry about." He wrapped his arms tightly around Victoria.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "B…But our uncle is hitting you just because you have magic. It's not fair." She cried.

Mistoffelees was quick to wipe away the tear from Victoria's cheek. "Vic, please don't cry. I know this unfair but you know how Bustopher feels about magic."

Victoria nods sadly and hugs Mistoffelees tightly. He hugs her back and they stay like that for a while until they hear Bustopher shouting.

"VITORIA! COME HERE NOW!"

Victoria started shaking when she heard Bustopher shouting. Mistoffelees stared at his sister in the eyes. "Victoria, you should go to him, but promise me that if he ever hurts you. Tell me straightaway."

She nods. "I promise Misto." She kisses his cheek and then leaves the room.

Mistoffelees sighed when he was alone. He was really worried about his sister.

A few minutes later Bustopher came into the room and glared at Mistoffelees. "You are to stay in this room and never leave it. You are not allowed to see your sister and you will get food if I feel like giving you food. If you break any of these rules then you're going to wish you were never born." He left the room and slammed the door shut.

Mistoffelees heard the lock click and sighed. He curled up in a ball on his bed and started crying.

* * *

Feel free to review. I will post another chapter soon.


End file.
